HudFreeGaming Wiki
Welcome to the HudFreeGaming Wiki Here are instructions for disabling the hud in a variety of PC games. Please add any missing games to the wiki if you can. Provide instructions, a hud free screenshot, and download links if necessary. Follow this format: Game Title, Rating, Instructions, Download Links, then Screenshots at the bottom). Disclaimer: You assume all responsibility when applying information presented here. Always scan downloaded files with an antivirus program and make backups of your files before editing. The Games List Here current games on the Hud Free Gaming Wiki Alan Wake Alien: Isolation Alien Rage Alien Vs. Predator 2 American Mcgee's Alice Bastion Betrayer Bioshock Blood 2 BloodRayne 2 Broforce Borderlands Bulletstorm Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Call of Duty: Black Ops II Chaser Crysis Dark Messiah of Might and Magic Dead Cells Dead Space Deponia 1, 2, & 3 Descent & Descent 2 Deus Ex Deus Ex: Human Revolution Devastation Devil May Cry Doom 1 & 2 Doom 3 Dust: An Elysian Tail Dustforce DX Dying Light El Matador Enclave Fallout 3 Far Cry Far Cry 2 Far Cry 3 F.E.A.R. F.E.A.R. 2 F.E.A.R. 3 Flatout 2 Forsaken Fruits of a Feather Gothic 3 Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Half-Life 2 Halo Hard Reset Heretic / Hexen Heretic II Hexen II Hitman Absolution Judge Dredd: Dredd vs. Death Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead 2 Lost Planet Lost Planet 2 Mafia 3 Mass Effect Max Payne Max Payne 2 Max Payne 3 Mirror's Edge Need for Speed: Rivals Myth 1, 2, & 3 Necrovision Ori and the Blind Forest Painkiller Pariah Prey Psychonauts Quake Quake 2 Quake 3 Quake 4 Rage Rayman Origins Red Faction Red Faction: Guerrilla Return to Castle Wolfenstein Rise of the Triad: Dark War Rise of the Triad (2013) Rune Serious Sam Shadow Warrior Shank Shank 2 Soldier of Fortune Soldier of Fortune 2 Soldier of Fortune Payback Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Splinter Cell / Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory Splinter Cell Blacklist Star Trek Elite Force Star Wars Jedi Academy Star Wars Jedi Knight 2: Jedi Outcast Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith Star Wars: Republic Commando Strife Sundered Talewind The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Thief: The Dark Project Thief (2014) Trine Trine 2 Turok Unreal Unreal 2 Unreal Tournament Unreal Tournament 2003 Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Watch Dogs X-men Origins: Wolverine XIII Ratings Explanations Ratings are based on how easy it is to disable the HUD and how well the game works without it: A - Native support. Toggled with a key press or a menu option. B - A console command that sticks or a keypress at the start of each level. C - Requires editing a config file or shortcut command line & console command. D - Requires editing game resources, a mod, or is difficult to play without the hud. F - No known way to disable the hud. What's a HUD and Why should I care? HUD means Heads Up Display and shows information on screen while playing a game such as health, ammo, armor, radar / map, etc. Playing without the hud offers several advantages including: a more immersive experience, increased challenge, better looking screenshots and videos for machinima, lack of worry about burn in / image retention on plasma tvs, and more. Methods for each game vary. Some require mods (modifications), while others can be activated with a console command or by editing a configuration file. You may have found this page by searching for the following terms: toggle hud, disable hud, no hud, hud free, hud less, hudless, hud off, turn off hud, invisible hud, hide hud, close hud, remove hud, without hud, hud opacity, hud transparency, hud mod, hud replacement, replace hud, or any one of those terms but substituting the word hud with: ui, gui, user interface, health meter, radar, shiled bar, etc. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse